Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau
Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau are a pair of twin sisters who appeared in the novel Carrie, who torment Carrie White and are friends of Chris Hargensen. They appear throughout the novel and both of them die at the hands of Carrie White. Both of them are members of the Mortimer Snerds, led by Chris. History Carrie Novel Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau first appear in the locker room where Carrie White gets her period and begin to taunt and yelling "Plug it Up!" towards her, both of them get detention from Miss Desjardin. Both of them attended the prom and Donna was collecting the tickets when she noticed Carrie White and Tommy. When the blood was dumped on Carrie, Mary and Donna both burst out into laughter along with the rest of the students. Mary and Donna were presumably electrocuted or burned alive during the mayhem. Carrie 1976 Donna and Mary are renamed into Cora and Rhonda Wilson, they are both fraternal sisters and torment, Carrie White. They are portrayed by Cindy Daly and Deirdre Berthong Carrie 2002 Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau reappear again in the TV film of Carrie and they both keep their original names. The sisters in the 2002 version are much crueler than the novel. Donna was portrayed by an Unknown actress & Mary Lila was portrayed by Laura Boddington. Carrie 2013 Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau are renamed into Nicky and Lizzy Watson both of them are a combination of Norma Watson and Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau. They are portrayed by Katie & Karissa Strain. Characters Carrie 2002 Donna Lila Grace Thibodeau Donna Lila Grace Thibodeau, first appears playing baseball on Tina's Team looking at Carrie when she misses the ball and walks past her looking at her weirdly, she then reappears in class laughing at one of Tina's jokes (about Carrie) When Carrie gets her period, Donna along with the other girls go and bang against the door chanting period until Miss Desjardin goes in and stops them. She attended the prom but she mostly hanged around her sister, along with Jessica and Rachel. When Carrie is announced prom queen she is clapping but when the blood is dropped on Carrie she is shocked at first but bursts into laughter. During the mayhem, she ran with Rachel most of the time. She was electrocuted along with Mary at the prom. Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau first appears alongside Rachel pounding against the door jeering and chanting period and giggling when Miss Desjardin breaks the two up and yells at them to get out of the lockers. She reappears at the prom hanging around Donna, Rachel and Jessica. Once Carrie is nominated Prom Queen she is clapping but when the blood is dumped on her she is shocked at first but then she starts smirking and bursts out into laughter, during the mayhem she presumably ran around looking for a way out. When the scoreboard falls and electrocutes everyone Mary begins to twirl back and dies of electrocution along with Donna, Rachel and Jessica. Carrie 1976 Cora Wilson Cora Wilson, sister to Rhonda Wilson, first appears saying something nasty to Carrie White after Carrie missed the ball and made their team lose the match. She then is seen freaking out when Carrie gets her period and begins to torment her, by chanting "PLUG IT UP!" She along with the rest of the Mortimer Snerds get a detention from Miss Collins. She attended the Prom and looked surprised to see Carrie and Tommy. She was nominated Prom Queen but lost to Carrie. She then gives Carrie a bouquet of flowers and kisses her on the cheek. When the blood is dumped on Carrie, she is shocked but then bursts out into laughter along with the rest of the students. When the disaster occurs she runs up to the stage to check on Tommy and starts panicking, Miss Collins grabs her by the ears and Cora screams "NO HE'S DEAD!!" She along with Rhonda, Frieda, George, Ernest and The Beak carry Tommy's body but she is knocked out of view. She presumably was trampled or burned to death. Rhonda Wilson Rhonda Wilson, sister to Cora Wilson first appears walking naked with Norma Watson towards their shower lockers, after she is seen making fun of Carrie when she got her period by pushing her into Chris Hargensen and chanting "Plug it up" repeatedly when Miss Collins grabs her and tells her that it isn't a pep rally, which leads her to receive a detention. For a split second, she is seen sweeping the floor for the prom. She attended the prom, she is seen sitting with her date and Cora and The Beak. When Carrie is nominated Prom Queen, she, Norma, Miss Collins, Principle Morton, Mr Fromm are clapping and cheering her. When the blood is dumped on Carrie she is confused at first but then bursts into laughter. During the mayhem, she first runs with her date to a corner. She helps Miss Collins carry Tommy's body but she is knocked out of view. When Carrie leaves the burning prom, her corpse is seen lying between a guy and some decorations, she was burned to death. Mary Lila Grace Mary Lila Grace is not related to Cora or Rhonda Wilson but her name is taken from the novel. Mary Lila Grace first appears sitting and watching the volleyball game next to Ruth Gogan and walks past Carrie White presumably saying something nasty to her, she appears in Miss Collins detention. Mary attended the prom with Dale Norbert, they were both nominated for Prom King and Queen but lost to Carrie White. When the blood is dumped on Carrie she presumably bursts into laughter along with the rest of the students. When Carrie leaves the burning prom she is seen running away from the flames with Dale. She presumably burned to death. Carrie 2013 Nicki and Lizzy Nicki and Lizzy Watson first appear when Carrie received her first period and started throwing tampons and chanting "Plug it up" after the incident, they both hang around Chris viewing the footage and giggling. They both get a detention from Miss Desjardin. When Chris confronts Sue, Lizzy is seen helping the decorating committee. When Carrie is seen outside the sewing shop Nicki and Lizzy are seen with Chris looking over at Carrie White. They both attended the prom, Both of them were unaware of the prank when the blood is dumped on Carrie both of them are shocked but immediately burst into laughter after viewing the footage. When Carrie screams both of them fly towards the back fall on the floor. When Carrie has the sprinklers on Nicky and Lizzy are both running together and trip and Carrie causes a massive stampede of students to trample them to death. Both of them were trampled to death. Trivia *In some novels of Carrie, Mary is renamed to Fern and Mary becomes a separate character. *In every adaptation of Carrie, the twins all die at the hands of Carrie. *Cora and Rhonda are the 4th Mortimer Snerds to be killed by Carrie White *Mary Lila Grace is the 6th Mortimer Snerds to be killed by Carrie *In the original script, Cora and Rhonda wore fake eyelashes. *In the original script, they were referred to as "the twins". *Cora had more screen time than Rhonda the same goes for Donna in the 2002 version of Carrie *Cora and Rhonda are referred to as "the Wilsons". *It is unknown how Donna and Mary were killed during the Prom but it is highly likely that they were electrocuted or burned during Carrie's rage. *Rhonda is the second shortest Mortimer Snerd in the 1976 film. *Cora and Rhonda share the same name as Cora Simard and Rhonda Simard except they are mother and daughter. *In the novel, Donna and Mary are referred to as "the twins" but it is unknown if Donna and Mary are identical or fraternal twins. *In the 1976 adaptation when Chris confronts Miss Collins and Chris is slapped by Miss Collins the twins hold hands the same goes for the novel, Donna and Mary both hold hands when Desjardin yells at Chris *In the 2002 adaptation of Carrie Donna and Mary are both more crueler and spiteful towards Carrie. Navigation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains